Susanna Hopkins
Susanna Hopkins, often addressed as "Sue," is one of Kanako Ohno's American friends. She comes with fellow American, Angela, to visit Kanako and to attend a couple of ComiFest events with Genshiken. Despite being American, Susanna knows a large number of famous anime and manga quotes - many of them popular and some more obscure than others - and will recite them fluently in Japanese; this is apparently her preferred method of communication. In Genshiken Nidaime, Sue moves to Japan and is accepted into Shiiou University as a 1st-year student, where she immediately joins Genshiken as the first of the "second generation" members. Appearance Sue is a petite girl with natural blonde hair and blue eyes. Her build is similar enough to Ogiue's that she can wear the same clothes. She normally has an intense stare and often walks with a scowled look on her face. Although she is obviously adult age (Ohno knows her true age, but won't divulge the information), Sue is often mistaken for a middle to high school aged girl. Because of that, she is often described as a lolita and is frequently dressed as such characters for cosplay. Personality Sue displays very erratic behavior, one moment indulging in manga or sitting in a corner, and ambushing someone in the next instance. She's often quite loud when she speaks, attracting attention (sometimes unwanted) wherever she goes. Sue's spontaniety makes her hard to predict, though later on the club members start getting used to her. In contrast to her brashness and unpredictablity, Sue is quite an affectionate and caring individual. She often hugs on Ogiue, exclaiming "Ogiue Chika is my Waifu!" Sue also assists with completing Ogiue's manga, and helps keep her co-workers focused on the task. Sue will also act aggressively to protect her friends feelings, or from perverted attacks in the case of Hato. She is also surprisingly shy and demure around someone she romantically likes. She speaks Japanese, but apparently can only quote phrases from manga and anime. However, it's discovered by Ogiue that she CAN understand more than she leads on. Plot Genshiken Sue is first introduced, along with Angela, as American friends of Ohno. Though Ohno usually communicates with them in English, Sue often responds - or blatantly shouts out - anime and manga phrases, often to Ohno's discomfort. Upon meeting Sasahara, she greets him with dialogue from Hajime No Ippo, followed with a punch to the gut. Sasahara, being a good sport, saw the punch coming and took it anyways. Genshiken Nidaime In the second generation of Genshiken, Sue is now a full time student at Shiou University and a permanent member of the club. She often assists Ogiue with any tasks at hand, whether it's recruiting new members, getting her manga done, or keeping Kuchiki in check. During the events of the school festival, Hato is confronted by people from his past. Seeing as how important of a figure Madarame is to Hato, Sue encourages (read: pushes) him towards Hato as he's having a discussion with his former classmates. Although Madarame expresses that he'd rather stay hidden, Sue plants a kiss on his cheek, startling him out of hiding and allowing Hato to notice his presence. Category:Characters Category:Females